KIRA! Perverted justice is bought down!
by KIRAJUDGESYOU
Summary: Light is a genius detective mass-murderer. Well now he is the same, but he let's his hornyness get in the way of killing quickly without a trail. Oneshot. LightXNaomi


**I don't own death note, 'cause if I did Misa would've died.**

Light was walking along the road talking to a girl who had been asking for L at the police headquarters. She had revealed her self to be called Maki, and Light had already written her name in the death-note. When the scheduled time for her to die came nothing changed. Light cursed inwardly and checked the page of the death-note to see if he had made a spelling mistake or there was something wrong with the cause of death. He reread the whole thing.

_Shoko Maki 12:30 Today_

_Suicide. Takes own life prior to events of fiancee's death. Goes home, sleeps with light than kills herself in a way in which will make the body extremely hard to find._

Light finished reading and knew that there was no mistake. Than it hit him. Ryuk had been laughing unusually both when she had said her name, and when he had written it in the death-note. All of a sudden she said something that crushed Lights plan even more. "I'm going back to hq. There may be someone back at the office by now."

Inner Light cursed again. Ryuk seemed to find this whole thing hilarious. Light jogged to catch back up to 'Maki' and told her that secretly there is no-one at hq. He invented a story about how he was working with L, and that he wasn't allowed to say the names of those involved. She told him she wanted to go back anyway, to see if she could speak to L directly, as she had worked with him more than once. Inner Light pretty much died, while inner-inner Light cursed.

"Wait, I just thought of something better. You have surmised more than anyone else on the task force, and you have a better attitude than most of them anyway! Wouldn't it be much easier if you weren't a source, but an operative? You probably will get L's approval, you have worked in the FBI, and you just need two more things to join! Sorry, I'm getting carried away. You simply need a referral from a member, me, and a valid form of id."

'Maki' looked down and reached into her coat. "I'm sorry, the name I gave you earlier was a fake,"

"Brilliant! That makes me think only more highly of you!"

"Would my Japanese drivers license do?"

"Yeah."

'Maki took out her id and handed it to Light. '_Naomi Misora, eh?'_

Light took out the note and made an adjustment to the time and name. It was now set to happen at 12:45. The time was 12:40. All Light needed to do was stall her for a while. Girls often told him he was handsome, clever and charming, so maybe he could use that to his advantage, since he was gonna get screwed anyway. "You know, you are very pretty."

"Th-thankyou."

You know, my dad would be on his way home right now, so perhaps we should go to my place and see him there, since he is the head of the task force."

"That sounds OK."

So Light and Naomi began to walk home, with Light leading the way. In secret, his dad probably wouldn't come home till 9, and his mom and sayu were shoe shopping and prbably wouldn't be back till 4. light had about 3 hours to get laid and carry out his plan. Not bad. Light glanced at his watch again. "Excuse me, but why do you keep checking the time?" It was 12:44.

"Because I am Kira."

For Naomi the world seemed to drain away. She was just outside the door to Kira's house, and about to scream, when Light saw a sudden change in her expression. She looked blank. He smiled and led her inside. Today, Kira was going to get laid and eliminate a major threat, with only some paper and a Biro.

**Lemon Start!!! WARNING!!!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

when they got up to Light's room, Naomi started to stip off. Light did the same. Nodding towards the bed, he squeezed her tit. It was round and soft. Obliging, she lay herself down on the bed and spread her legs. Knowing he could do anything he wanted to her, he started to lick her clit, slowly at first, but gaining speed. She made not even the slightest noise, but as her body was functioning normally her juices still leaked out. Liking her tasted, he slowly began to ease his cock into her pussy, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. He gradually began to gain speed, and ended up pounding deep into her. After about 20 minutes, he couldn't hold it in, and came into her, causing cum to leak out of her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Lemon End.**

Exhausted, he began to dress her, as she couldn't do it herself, and he didn't want a naked woman who looked slightly possessed walking out of his house. When he made it clear hed finished, she got up and presumably went to kill herself.

**Yay, my first death note fic. I hoped this one would get more reviews than my Naruto ones, as death note is for people who can spell, and feel intelligent enough to be able to write a comment. Please review, and flames will be taken seriously, as in I'll shove 'em up my nose then do an almighty flame shit the next day.**


End file.
